Another Peter Pan Story
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: "How can something so beautiful, work for Hook?" he whispered in my ear, sending a wave of shivers down my back. 'nuff said. Character description changed and rated T cuz I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I thougt off... Haha! Hope you guys like it! The characters are different from the movie and Disney show although Peter is the same... Wendy is a lot more badass and Hook is based off Killian Jones ( Once Upon a Time tv show)... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Peter Pan...**

**No one's POV**

"FIRE!" Roared the ferocious captain of the Jolly Roger. Crew members of the ship rushed to aid the canons, not one eye leaving the flying green figure.

"Yeahaha! C'mon Tink, let's show these Pirates what flying's made off!" The small fairy chimed in agreement and both of them split up, flying in opposite directions of the ship.

The boy and fairy divided the attention of the crew members as canons fired simultaneously. The canon balls missing and shooting into open air, the captain screeched in anger, pulling his hair. Just as a canon was about to fire, the flying boy landed on the crows nest, waving to the crew below.

The boy jumped around the sails, making faces. The crew members aiming the canons waited annoyingly for the boy to stop. But he kept on moving, flying away like a pesky fly.

The red-faced captain roared to his crew, flailing his arms everywhere. "WHAT ARE YOU FLIPPING WAITING FOR? FIRE!"

"Y-you heard the Captian! Fire!" A short, plump man with a red hat stuttered, shaking his fist at the crew.

The boy flew around the sails and the fires started. Dodging them, he laughed out loud at their stupidity. Each and everyone of the shots blasted through the sail. The Captain screamed in fury.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS PAN!"

The boy and fairy flew down close to the ship, making silly faces when one crew member leaped up and grabbed the boy by his shirt. Pan looked so shocked at this and flew off the ship, hoping the pirate would fall into the sea but instead, both boy an pirate fell into the deep blue ocean.

His eyes closed, the flying boy kicked against the pirate. For some strange reason, this Pirates face was covered. Pan reached out and tugged at the bandana and met the dark brown eyes of a girl. Letting out bubbles, Pan floated in shock as long flowing hair tangled itself around its owner.

The girl/pirate swam up only to be tackled down by a mermaid. Gasping for breath, the girl pirate swallowed a mouthful of salty water, choking. The mermaid scratched the pirates arm, smelling her blood and licking its lips.

Kicking the mermaid in the face, the boy took the hand of the pirate and dragged her out of the sea and brought her back to his treehouse.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I could hear music. Makeshift instruments playing music. I could feel the heat of light heavy on my eye lids. I tried to open them but alas, they were squeezed shut. I tried to move my body. I was lying down. Getting up, I placed all my weight on an arm I propelled up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was on a beautifully made bed, vines and flowers hanging from its canopy. I reached out for a leaf and rubbed between my fingers.

I looked down and saw bandages on my arm. Surprised I tried recalling what happened. My mind went blank. Looking around, I noticed that I was in the room alone, now wondering where the music came from. I walked around the small bedroom and various items caught my eye: a pen flute, a single green cap, and a small dagger. Dagger! I reached for my scabbard only to find that it wasn't there.

"Curses..."

Walking around, I noticed a large, gaping hole in the floor. Down below were children. Children dressed in animal skins and playing makeshift instruments. I gazed questionably at them.

"Hey guys! She's awake!"

"Someone get Peter!"

I back away from the hole as the children climbed through. They chattered among themselves as they crept closer to me. I felt my heel knock the wall behind me and cursed my luck.

"C'mon boys, let's not freak out our guest!" I looked past the sea of boys and saw the one figure that made my skin crawl.

"Pan," I growled, balling my fists. The flying boy landed in front of me and bowed. He had messy orange hair and bright green eyes. He wore the same ripped, green shirt and pants that I've seen him in and a smirk that never ceases to annoy me.

"What's your name?"

"Wendy."

"Well, Wendy darling," I growled at the use of Darling. I am anything but. "What brings you to my humble home?"

Sneering at him, I tossed my hair back and leant against the wall. "You kidnapped me, Pan."

Now this time he threw his head back on laughter, the boys following in pursuit. "Kidnap? I healed you!" I looked down at my arm and fumed, pulling my sleeves down. When I looked up, I saw his eyes had softened.

"Come," he put out his arm, which I notices was quite muscly. "Let me show you something." Quite reluctantly, I placed my hand over his.

We soared over the heads of the boys, down the hole and into a large room. Pan brought me to a life size mirror. Staring back at us were two people. One that looked a lot like Pan and another was a beautiful girl. Long, wavy hazelnut hair flowed down her back. She had dark brown eyes, rosy cheeks and a scar on her left cheek. And for some reason, she wore the exact same clothes as me! A dark brown corset and a purple dress with a large tear from the waist down on the left. I raised an eyebrow, she raised an eyebrow. Whatever move I made, the other girl mimicked.

"What is this?"

"This is me and that is you." he pointed, his eyes never leaving me. I felt my eyes widen as I looked back at my reflection (as how Pan called it).

"How can something so beautiful, work for Hook?"

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"How can something so beautiful, work for Hook?" I asked, my eyes wandering her face. She looked perplexed by my question and I noticed that her face went a shade darker. Smirking and I leaned in close to her face, taking in her scent. She smelled of oranges. Her face went two tones darker. My nose was centimeters from her neck when she slapped me.

It wasn't your average slap. I bet those times with Hook made her sharpen her skills. The thought of it made me growl as I recoiled, my hand pressed against my cheek. She looked as surprised as I and sprinted to the door. Looking at her runaway gave me more reasons to despise that crocodile of a Pirate.

The rest of the Lost boy's walked around me, watching the first girl they've seen in years runaway, back to a Pirate.

"Peter," I looked down and saw Harry, clad in a fox outfit, tug at my shirt. "Why is she going back to a _Pirate_?"

I sighed and looked back at the minuscule figure that was my Wendy darling, "I dunno... I dunno."

* * *

**Hook's POV**

That bastard Pan! Not only has he destroyed my sails, he kidnapped Wendy! My best sword fighter of all my crew mates. Curses.

I swung my sword and enjoyed the crunching sound it made as it buried itself into my chair. Leaving it in, I went to the basin and splashed my face. Looking up into a mirror, I smiled.

"I look good." Would be an understatement. I look great! In my mid *cough* thirties, I look great. I had short raven hair, tanned skin and sky blue eyes. No woman could resist me. I wore the same black leather jacket and pants. I looked to my left arm where my hook stood. Even with this women still have the desire to come to me.

I was admiring myself when Smee burst in. "Captain! Captain!"

"Spit it out Smee!" the fat man saluted and pointed outside.

"Wendy, captain!" I pushed past him and up to the deck. Sure enough, there was Wendy.

"Wendy, darling, what did that boy do to you?" I called out, noticing the bandages on her arm. She looked down and scowled, pulling the sleeve of her shirt down. I have her the softest look I could muster and placed my hook on her shoulder. "Wendy,"

"He did nothing," She snapped, "He just... Healed me..."

Noticing the hesitation, I eyed her. She wouldn't disobey me, she owes me her life. Shrugging my hook off, the fourteen year-old off stormed to her quarters below.

"What're you lot looking at? Get back to work!" I shouted, walking in after Wendy.

**Hehehehe... So what do you think so far? Weird right? *sighs* well please tell me how I can improve it and pitch in any ideas you have of your own! I would love to see if I could incorporate it into m story!**

**TheShippingMaster has logged off.**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE TIMEZ

Hey guys. So this isn't an actual chapter (obviously) I just wanna say five things:

1) sorry I've been gone for a while...

2) I'm just stumped on ideas ((well not really, I DO have a few))

3) I MISS ALL MY LOVELIES REVIEWIES!

4) I started my holiday and I had been in a location that prevents me to access Internet

5) I'm taking care of my cat so I can't get to the computer

THERE! I said it... I am writing a few chapters on this and other stories so it might take a while... But this is NOT ABANDONED!

TheShippingMaster OUT! PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, if I did, Wendy would've stayed with peter.**

**Wendy's POV**

Stupid boy. Still has my dagger and now I have to go get it back. I trudged through the forest, searching for that treehouse. It was probably midnight by how the werewolves howled to the full moon.

"Stupid Pan. Stupid wolves. 'Darling' hah!" I mumbled, drowning myself in foul words I've learnt over the years that would insult the flying monkey.

Lights. I could see lights in the distance. Flickering golden rays. My heart lifting, I ran, my lantern clattering along. I pushed through leaves and branches only to find myself in a clearing. The lights gone. Cursing under my breath I swivelled around and saw the lights. I watched as they moved, flickering on and off.

Fireflies? No. Something else. Silently, I moved closer to the source until I came across a giant willow tree overlooking a small river. The twinkling lights were gathered here. I his behind a bush when I saw them.

Fairies. They left a trail of fairy dust behind, creating a small rain. I saw a fimiliar fairy with blonde hair tied into a bun and green dress. I adjusted my position as she came closer to my small hideout when strong arms snaked around my waist and hoisted me up. I gave small yelp when a hand clamped over my mouth. I thrashed around, kicking the air and punching but my captor merely chuckled. When we were a great deal away from the fairies, he let me down.

"Hello, darling," I held my breath and snarled. Turning around, I saw the redhead boy and blushed involuntarily. "Miss me?" He smirked at me. I growled in reply which got another smirk. I was just about to try and harm in any way I could when he threw me into the air. I gave a small gasp before he caught me in his arms. Fuming I crossed mine over my chest.

Laughing, his green eyes seem to shimmer. _His eyes? Why am I even looking at them?_ Suddenly, we flew up and beyond the trees at such a speed that, by instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest. "Darling, open your eyes!" I squeezed my eyes even tighter, not wanting to fulfil his demand. I could feel him smirking, which for some reason, spread a warm feeling that hid within my stomach. "C'mon Wendy, it looks pretty?"

I scoffed. "Just cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I like 'pretty' things, butt for brains." That was the nicest thing I could say to him now, not wanting to call him one of my more adventures words.

"Whatever," I could tell that the flying monkey was getting impatient and made me smile inwardly. "Just, can you look? Please?"

Slowly, I eased my eyes open. Although it was midnight, the bright glow of the moon was the only light source needed. We were soaring high above the clouds, Neverland being a blurred vision. Peter- I mean, the flying monkey threw me up again, chuckling as I sailed up. I landed back on his back, my hands instantly gripping his broad shoulders.

Pan flew around, still nowhere near the ground. Even though I was a rigging monkey back on the Jolly Roger, I've obviously never been to heights like this. I loosened my grip into what I would call a friendly strangle; my arms looping around his neck.

"So, m'lady, would you like a tour?"

* * *

**Michael's P.O.V.**

"John, when is Wendy going to come back?" I asked, my big round eyes questioning him as he tucked me in. He sighed and looked up to the "ceiling" of our Red Indian tent. He shifted his full-moon spectacles and looked at me.

"Honestly, I don't know Michael." I nodded and snuggled into my makeshift bed. How long have we stayed in Neverland because of her? I don't even remember her face anymore. But John tells me all these stories about her and "mother" and "father".

What is a mother, and a father? I looked to John but saw that he had already retired to his own makeshift bed. We have stayed with the Indians for as long as I could remember.

And that was a long time.

**THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! IM SO SORRY! I've been caught up by my other stories + Homework + Watching Attack on Titan + there are only 24 flucking hours in a day.**

**I was just... so happy to see that this got popular! 17 followers? 5 reviews in like, four days?! It just incredibly heart whelming :3 Oh and for those who asked, Peter brought Wendy to the mirror to show her how beautiful she was, because she hasn't ever seen her reflection.**

**KEEP REVIEWING, KEEP READING! ALWAYS FOLLOWING!**

**TheShippingMaster had logged off**


End file.
